


Убийца - садовник

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Adventures of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson (TV Russia)
Genre: Banter, Case Fic, Detectives, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Инспектор Лестрейд знакомится со старшим Холмсом. Крэковые отсылки к советскому кинематографу.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Убийца - садовник

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для ФБ-2013.  
> Выложен 25 октября 2013.

Мистер Майкрофт Холмс, чиновник британского правительства и по совместительству старший брат известного сыщика мистера Шерлока Холмса, не любил появляться где-либо, кроме своей квартиры, своего кабинета и клуба «Диоген». Причин тому было несколько. Одна из них, под названием «посторонние люди», в данный момент воплотилась в человечке невысокого роста со смешными ушами и крупным носом. Человечек навис над ним с видом самым пытливым. 

Майкрофт сидел в кресле гостиной на Бейкер-стрит 221Б, ожидая своего брата, к которому у него неожиданно возникло дело настолько срочное и щекотливое, что пришлось ехать самому. И вот — плачевные последствия столь нетипичного для мистера Холмса-старшего поступка не заставили себя долго ждать. Майкрофт свернул газету, отложил ее в сторону и уставился на назойливого джентльмена в ответ.

— Вы кто такой? — бесцеремонно осведомился тот, подозрительно сощурившись.

— Родственник… — вальяжно начал Майкрофт, но окончить фразу странный человечек ему не дал, по-видимому, сочтя вышеизложенную информацию достаточной для дальнейшей коммуникации.

— Гони фунт, родственник! Мне Шерлок фунт должен! — заявил он и уселся в кресло напротив, положив ногу на ногу.

— Боюсь, я не имею полномочий отвечать по долговым обязательствам своего младшего брата с тех пор, как он вернулся в мир живых и я временно прекратил исполнение функций его душеприказчика, — ровным голосом сообщил Майкрофт на одном дыхании. Он ненавидел, когда его перебивают. 

Наглый человечек ничего не ответил, вытаращив глаза и слегка приоткрыв рот. Видимо, обдумывание сказанного давалось ему нелегко. 

— Но я готов выслушать рассказ о причинах вашего нервного нетерпения, — в надежде, что это успокоит собеседника, добавил Майкрофт и сложил руки на животе, приготовившись слушать. Джентльмен, безусловно, являвшийся инспектором Скотланд-Ярда, о чем совсем не сложно было догадаться, медленно закрыл рот, а потом снова открыл — на сей раз, все же, чтобы ответить.

— Он проиграл! — торжествующе объявил инспектор.

— Что именно проиграл? — любезно осведомился у него Майкрофт, не меняя позы и выражения лица.

— Да пари же! — уставившись на Майкрофта, как на отъявленного кретина, ответил он. — Говорил, что я не раскрою дело до четверга — ну мы и поспорили… А я раскрыл!

— Как интересно, — безразличным тоном ответил Майкрофт. — И кто убийца?

— Почем вы знаете, что это убийство? — снова подозрительно сощурившись, спросил инспектор.

— Несложно догадаться.

— Точно родственник…

— Мне ни к чему вам врать. Так кто убийца?

— Садовник! Садовник его убил. Молотком по голове — и все. Со святыми упокой… 

— Молотком? Как неэстетично.

— Убийства — вообще грубая штука, мистер…

— Холмс, как несложно догадаться.

— Инспектор Лестрейд, — представился инспектор в ответ.

— Будем знакомы. Так значит, мистера Пэмброка, по вашему мнению, убил его собственный садовник?

Лестрейд брезгливо поморщился.

— Проклятые газетчики. Не успеешь дело завести — а они о нем уже раструбили. Да. Садовник. Молотком.

— Увы, боюсь, это вы должны моему брату фунт. Можете отдать его мне, я с удовольствием передам, когда он вернется.

— Чего это вдруг? — возмутился инспектор.

— Дело в том, что сегодня уже пятница, мистер Лестрейд, а садовник мистера Пэмброка точно не убивал.

— Вы эти ваши холмсовские фокусы бросьте, мистер Холмс! Молоток был в сарайчике, сарайчик на замке, ключ — у садовника. Кто же еще убил, если не он?

Майкрофт вздохнул и слегка пошевелил левым плечом.

— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но несчастный мистер Пэмброк умер на лестнице, поднимаясь по ней. А ударили его молотком в самую макушку.

— И что с того? — фыркнул инспектор.

— Так сложилось, что я неплохо знаком с мистером Пэмброком. И пару раз видел его садовника. Пэмброк был человеком высоким, ростом шесть футов и два дюйма. А в его садовнике едва ли наберется футов пять. Чтобы ударить сзади поднимающегося по лестнице Пэмброка подобным образом, ему пришлось бы встать на табурет, что на лестнице сделать решительно невозможно.

У Лестрейда снова отвисла челюсть, к тому же в этот раз он принялся вращать глазами, что было верным признаком еще более сильного возбуждения, нежели то, в котором он сюда заявился. Майкрофт с интересом наблюдал за ним, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий. Повращав глазами секунд двадцать, Лейстрейд резко вскочил с кресла.

— Ну, знаете… Ну, знаете, мистер Холмс!.. Все вы одинаковые!

Он пулей вылетел из квартиры. Майкрофт хмыкнул и снова развернул газету, подумав, что, когда вернется Шерлок, нужно будет стребовать с него выигранный фунт. В рамках возмещения потраченного времени и морального ущерба. И еще, пожалуй, чудесный обед, приготовленный миссис Хадсон.


End file.
